brickplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Brick Planet
Please help update this page, we can't finish this wiki without you! 2012 The months in which these actions exactly took place are unknown. Isaac Hymer creates his first social network, known as "Social-Paradise." It was one of the first websites to be categorized as a "SANS" (Social Avatar Network Script) website. 2013 Social-Paradise continues, revamped for 2013 with a new header. June * June ?: Social-Paradise is shutdown for unknown reasons, displaying this text on every page: Error. Page cannot be displayed. Please contact your service provider for more details. (4) 2015 The months in which these actions exactly took place are unknown. Isaac Hymer and Bailey (last name unknown) revamp an older SANS website created by Bailey known as World2Build, first created in 2011. This website didn't have a long life, as it was raided by Roblox users daily for their similarities, including the overall design, catalog items, and even the sub-forum names. A user named Sauceyy, (now known as "Dextend" on BloxCity) was a tester for World2Build's website before launch, here are some words from him. "It was a very hyped and long worked website, many people I knew were jealous that I had early access, I even helped make some items on it, heh, I won't lie, I did rip off many Roblox items, but that's what the community enjoyed." 2016 February * February ?: The BLOX City Twitter is launched. March *March 2: World2Build.net redirects to bloxcity.com *March 4: BloxCity prepares for launch of Alpha * March 6: The site is accidentally released, with 200+ users. * March 7: HeadlessHorror made a tweet about bloxcity.com, which pulls in more users. * March 8: Membership is added. * March 11: Groups created the first user made group known as 'Groups Fans'. * March 26 – 30, 2016: The first event is held, Egg Hunt 2016. April * April 9: BLOX City reaches 10,000 users May *May 8: 20,000 users. * May 24: The BLOX City Blog makes it's first post. * May 25: BLOX City releases the Trading System. June *June 2: 30,000 users. *June 4: Bloxcity twitter reaches 500 followers. July * Bloxcity gets a layout Change with new Features. August * August 12: The BLOX City Twitter reaches 1,000 followers. * August 14: BLOX City Summer Vacation Fan-Art Contest is held * August 21: 50,000 users. * August 31st: A livestream showcasing games on twitch is made September * September 3 – 6: Market items prices lowered for Labor Day. * September 12: 60,000 users. October * October 7: Halloween Giveaway is held. * October 9 – 15: Spooky Outfit is held. * October 25 – 30: Social Media Logo Design Contest is held. November * November 5 – 25: BLOX City begins holding monthly contests, beginning with Alex's Funny Video Contest. * November 7: BLOX City reaches 75,000 users. * November 25 – 27: BLOX City holds their first annual Black Friday Weekend Sale Extravaganza. * November 28: BLOX City's header receives a redesign. December * December 2: Further changes to the header are published. The sidebar is removed and everything has been moved to the main header. * December 2: The Message system receives a revamp. Messages can now be marked as read or unread, as well as archived. Sent messages * December 9: The Hunt for Winter Contest is held. * December 13: Chats are tested. * December 14: Chats are added. * December 16: Groups go down for maintenance. * December 24: Brickplanet shutdowns. 2017 January * Unknown day in January: Chats are removed. * January 7: Non-VIP users can no longer trade. * January 7: Sales tax is raised to 50% for Non-VIP Users. * January 8: Non-VIP users can trade again, until games release. * January 14: The site goes down constantly. * January 15: The achievements get a redesign. * January 15: Character editing gets maintenance for about 2 hours. February * February 23: Avatars get feet. * February 25 Games are released. They got shutdown twice after being released. * February 26: BSOD (BloxCity Screen Of Death) gets fixed, head colors and faces are added. * February 27: Clothes load in game. * February 28: The game chat system security is revamped. March * March 6: BLOXCity announced that it's closing. * March 6: BLOXCity development discontinued. * March 6: Upgrades are no longer purchasable. * March 6: Games are no longer playable. * March 7: Egg hunt eggs can be bought for 1 coin. * March 7: The Forums are removed. August * Unknown Date: bloxcity.com is online again. * Unknown Date: Website goes offline. * Unknown Date: Website is online with a new design. * Unknown Date: The primary domain is now brickplanet.com, bloxcity.com is set to redirect. * Unknown Date: Store gets released, * Unknown Date: Gorgeous Face can be brought for 1 Coin * Unknown Date: You can't post on Brick Planet's Wall anymore. * August 24: Inventory gets renamed to Backpack. September * Unknown Date: Gorgeous Face is offsale. * Unknown Date: Rude usernames get banned/deleted. * Unknown Date: Crates are added in. * Unknown Date: Groups gets added in. * Unknown Date: Users rioted about the Crates. * Unknown Date: Users was able to refund they Coins back to Credits for a while. * Unknown Date: Codes are added in to get items. October * Unknown Date: Halloween Crate gets added in. * Unknown Date: Spanish Youtuber Finds the website * Unknown Date: Groups are now seen, * Unknown Date: You can now change your Character to female by using settings, * Unknown Date: Updates Page is added in * Unknown Date: Website logo was changed into a Pumpkin designed by Ohh (Confirmed by Isaac in page 3 of this thread https://www.brickplanet.com/forum/thread/49946/) -------------------------------------------------> * October 20: New site font for clearer visibility. * October 20: Miscellaneous updates on the forum. * October 20: Users that own multiple copies of an item are now grouped into one. * October 20: Trades updated. * October 21: Moved online/offline indicator to overlay over the avatar with favorite friends in the side bar. This is to allow extra clearance for usernames. * October 21: All groups you are a member of now show in the side bar, with favorite groups showing at the top of the list. * October 21: Fixed a bug where favourite friends were still in your side bar after you removed them as a friend. * October 21: Users are now required to verify their account (email) before purchasing items. * October 21: Fixed a minor security bug with private messages. * October 22: New filter system has been released. (300 Words on the White-List) * October 22: Offsite links are now automatically blocked. * October 25: Added Updates page to replace posting updates on a thread in the forum. * October 25: Added a feature in Edit Character that allows users to set their avatar orientation face left or right. * October 25: Fixed a small display bug with crates in user inventory. * October 25: Fixed miscellaneous bugs with the new filter system. * October 25: Fixed a bug with private messages. * October 25: Fixed a bug that affected group earning payouts. All groups that did not receive group payouts have been paid. (Sorry!) * October 25: Users that have VIP will now display their active membership under Statistics on their profile. Users will no longer have multiple badges of different VIPs, and instead will have just the most current VIP. * October 25: Fixed a bug where users could not like forum posts or replies, and enhanced security for it. * October 25: Added Verified Groups feature. * October 26: Added a better style to the scroll bar on side bars. * October 26: Cut avatar rendering time in half (from ~2.4 seconds to ~1 second), with more improvements planned in the future. * October 27: Fixed more bugs with the profanity filter. * October 28: Miscellaneous security updates. * October 28: New Users have to wait a day old before posting. (To stop raiders) * October 28: Security improvements with sessions. Users will no longer be logged out frequently. * October 28: Added information regarding the development progress of our game client in the updates tab. This tab will now be updated regularly in addition to web updates. * October 28: Large accessories will now automatically fit within the avatar render. For this to take effect on your avatar, simply refresh your avatar on the edit character page. * October 31: Miscellaneous styling updates. * October 31: Added new search features & updated styling. November * Unknown Date: Faceless glitch started appearing * November 6: Faceless glitch patched, All users who had the Faceless glitch got purged. * November 6: Users can now modify privacy settings for user wall. * November 6: Accessories no longer render on avatar thumbnails, which would sometimes block the avatar's head and/or face. * November 6: Isaac gives us a head up on 'brand new features ' * November 8: Fixed a few bugs in the Creator Area. * November 8: Fixed group payouts, and distributed all missing currency to Groups. * November 19: Re-arranged the forums * November 19: Fixed a bug where users could not report group clothing. * November 19: Fixed a bug with group roles. * November 19: A few improvements to the edit character inventory * November 19: When an asset is purged, it will now be automatically removed from your avatars * November 19: Items are no longer see items on sale (publicly) unless the asset is approved. * November 19: Users can no longer upload the same copy of a pair of shirt/pants that they uploaded. *Unknown Date: Coins image changed *Unknown Date: Credits are now seeable without clicking on your character *Unknown Date: They is a darker background on your character. *Unknown Date: You can now apply to be a Game Tester. *November 30th: Sneakpeeks on game client has been released. December * December 2: Another big Youtuber finds the website. * December 6: Crates one and two has been removed due to a new Crate System. * December 10: Games now have a deadline and will likely be released soon! * December 12: If you sign into Brick Planet everyday into Christmas you will get 15 Credits and 15 Bits! * December 15: There is now a bell notifying you if anyone has posted on your wall, sent you a friend request or if anyone has bought one of your shirts or hats. * December 15: Homepage now has a better layout. * December 20: Chat system has been rolled out. * December 25: Christmas Login has been dropped. * December 31: Games are released. 2018 January * January 1: Website having Traffic problems. * January 1: Lots of Game Pages updates. * January 2: Lots of Game Client and Game Page to change the thumbnail of your game. * January 3: New Contest - Players can enter their game in a building contest. The top 3 best built places will win. * January 3: Client update released, eliminates various game-breaking bugs such as 1x1 or flat bricks. Also, games load a lot faster and games are pre-rendered before a player joins to prevent instantly falling. * January 4: Further client updates, infinite jumping bug is fixed. * January 4: New game visit counter, along with achievements. * January 5: .exe certificate is added, the client will no longer appear as a virus. * January 6: Added new badges. * January ??: Change the menu screen when login into Brick Planet * January ??: Made ads smaller * January ??: Fixed chat bugs * January ??: Updated chat website * January ??: Changed the Inbox logo. * January 21: JosiahPlayzBP finds the site * January ??: Trade logo updated. * January ??: Upgrade logo updated. * January 27: The YouTuber group Xonnek Followers was removed from the list of groups. * January ??-??: Big YouTubers (such as AlbertsStuff, Tofuu and ZephPlayz) found the website. * January 30: Valentine's Day Collectible Crate is launched. February * Early February: A large amount of staff were fired/resigned around this time, to do with the resignation of the Co-Founder and general inactivity. * February 14: Planetary Clothing Competition begins. March * March 5: St. Patrick Crate is launched. * March 8: Face Contest starts. * March 24: St. Patrick Crate goes off-sale. * March 25: New Store is launched * March 26: A major bug with the Royal Crown has been found and fixed. * March 30: There is a new blog Post about an egg hunt. * March 31: BrickPlanet Egg Hunt started at 12:00 PM CST Category:Browse